lost memorys remembered lifes
by Katie Inez Dagona
Summary: This takes place after the final battle.seconed story. sorry if it are RxM KxZ KxI TxP PxL for all of you who know the ameracan names of averyone you will know who is who. it excplains everything in the story kk tell me if i'm missing any couples andor
1. lost memory

_This takes place after the final battle.seconed story. sorry if it sucks._

_Masaya "am i in here?"_

_Rppedheart (i'm Rippedheart) "yes everyone is in this sorry i think i don't know but if you don't be quiet then you won't be in it."_

_Masaya "..."_

_Kish "am i in it Rippedheart?"_

_Rippedheart "of coures kish your one of the main characters but your known as Dren-Dren by Ichigo."_

_Kish "really this isn't a dream is it."_

_Rippedheart "nope ."_

_Kish "yay."_

_Ichigo "i love you dren dren!"_

_Kish "what did you do to her?"_

_couples are RxM KxZ KxI TxP PxL _

_for all of you who know the ameracan names of averyone you will know who is who. it excplains everything in the story kk_

_tell me if i'm missing any couples and/or characters. thanks_

Chapter 1

Ichio/Zoey's pastlife/dream pov

"i do!" Kish/Dren said enthousirasticly.

"and do you Zoey take dren's hand in maraige." Pai/Sardon is saying this.

"i do" Ichigo/Zoey say with even more enthouciasticly.

"then you may kiss the bride." Sardon say happily though not showing it.

"i think not" Masaya/Mark said devilishly.

"huh!" everyone said confuzzled (that means confused)

"you four will be curesed for all eternatie and then you will all die mahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!" Masaya/Mark said mockingly.

"mutter mutter. be cursed and die." masaya/Mark yelled.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the team yelled it pain.

"muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"Masaya/Mark yelled 

end pov

"i'll get your order right away ma'am." Ichigo was again working another bizy day at the cafe.

"why don't you ask Pudding to help you ichigo."Mint stated.

"thanks Mint." Ichigo said happily.

"Pudding can you stop doing tricks for the cosamers and help for a few minutes."Ichigo asked pledingly

"kk.Pudding will be at the park this afternoon.nanoda"Pudding said. "what can pudding do for ya."

"i need you to help me take orders pudding ok." Ichigo stated clearly

'kk Ichigo-san" Pudding said happily.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Lettuce yelled while tripping "i'm so sorry."

"same old lettuce better go clean up." Ichigo stated boardly.

"i'm so sorry ichigo." Lettuce said embarisit.

"it's all right Lettuce it's just a couple of plates." ichigo said sympatheticly.

"hey get back to work." Ryou yelled

"yes sir."Ichigo yelled.

7:20 at the park

Ichigo was takeing a stortcut home she had to work 20 min. more since it was so dirty. Masaya was comeing in the other way knowing Ichigo was comeing. she was surprized to see Masaya there at that time of night until he grabed her and tried to makeout with her. Ichigo tried to get away but couldn't.then she got so angry that she started to transform.not into a cute fluffy catgirl but a fichie scary demoned catgirl (i do not own that idea i stole it but i forgot whos idea it was.sorry if you know tell me then i can thank them for comeing up with the idea.)he pushed her away in shock and fear he tried to run but he was pyralized. she just transformed more and more until she stoped screaming. she had pure black eyes (stole from dark jak.) a black tail and black ears and long sharp claws (also from dark jak).then she crawled over to him and very sudenly she attacked him but while she was transforming she had touched her charm necklace but the specil thing about it was that when she touches it(with her hand)she contacks kish.dun dun dunnnnnn Kish apeared while Ichigo was attacking Masaya.

"Ichigo" Kish yelled afraid.

but she ignorad him.

"Zoey!" Kish yelled even louder then before.

Ichigo spun around saw Kish and slowly began to detransforn and faint.

"Zoey"Kish yelled again running to cach her before she hit the ground

"what did you do?"kish asked angerly to masaya

"i didn't do anything."masaya said scared and confuzzled

"yes you did or Ichigo wouldn't of transformed."kish said angerly.

"i hadn'y seen her in a long time so i wanted to give her a kiss and before i did she transformed."Masaya said s/c

"did you ask her if you could kiss her?" kish asked suspichacly.

"no."Masaya stated bluntly

"stay away fron Ichigo fron now on boy." kish said picking ichigo up and tellaporting.

"hey. huh?"Masaya said confuzzled

"Zoey? Zoey?Zoey?"KIsh repeted over again.

"huh?" Zoey/Ichigo said

"kitten!"Kish exclaimed happily.

"Dren-Dren?" Zoey/I asked surprised

"yes?" Dren/k asked

"what happend?" Zoey/I asked

_Rippedheart "sorry for the cliffy and for it being short but don't kill me or hurt me i get hurt to much as it is."_

_Masaya "why do i have to be evil?"_

_Rippedheart "because i'm the authoress and i said so."_

_kish " yay kitten is mine"_

_Zoey/I "i love you Dren-Dren._

Rippedheart "isn't that cute."

Masaya "makes me want to puke."

Rippedheart "nobody asked you."


	2. Lettuce finds out

Rippedstar "hi hi i'm back and i've been apointed clan leader i now have 9 lives and everyone else has one un lese they are a leader i there clan."

Masaya "finally!"

Kish "yay!"

Rippedstar "bad Masaya."(hits on head)

Masaya "wimper"

Rippedstar "good Kishy!"(glops)

Rippedstar "did you have fun while i was gone."

Kish "no."

Rippedstar "poor Kish don't worry you're still with Ichigo/Zoey in this story."

Kish "yay!"

last time(i stole this to)

"Dren-Dren?" Zoey/I asked surprised.

"yes?" Dren/k asked.

"what happend?" Zoey/I asked.

now

"you past out and i brought you home" Dren said worryingly.

"oh!" Zoey exclaimed happily "thank you Dren-Dren".

"he he" Dren laughed"your welcome."

"Dren-Dren?" Zoey asked.

"yes Zoey?"Dren asked in turn.

"can i have some peanutbutter please?" Zoey asked cutely.

"ok." Dren said chuckleing.

"yay."Zoey exclaimed licking a spoonfull of peanutbutter.(i love peanutbutter)

meanwhile

"where is ichigo she usaually not this late?" Mint said worryingly.

"i don't know."said Lettuce.

"Pudding not know eaither mint-san.nanoda."Pudding said in her usaul manner.

"i bet i know where she is Mint." Zakuro said.

"where Zakuro?"Mint said surprised.

"on kish's shaceship or at home."Zakuro said bluntly.

"I'll go ask Ryou if i can go and get her."Lettuce stated.

ten mins later of runing and triping.

Lettuce arived at Ichigos house.

"better knock."lettuce said as knocking on Ichigo's frount door.

"oh hi Lettuce. don't you have work?" Ms.Momomiya asked

"yes but Ichigo didn't come to work today." Lettuce said.

"oh really." Ms.Momomiya said surprised.

"no."lettuce said.

"you can go see if she's all right Lettuce." Ms.Momomiya said hppily

"ok."Lettuce said walking up the stairs.

at Ichigo's room.

"stop lettuce." Dren said.

"kish?"Lettuce asked quietly

"don't go in there Lettuce kitten won't remember you slitely and she'll call you Bridget."Kish said bluntly

"why?"Lettuce asked

"take me to the cafe and tell Ichigo's mom not to go in to her room i'll meet you outside we'll bring kitten." Kish said.

"ok."Lettuce said confuzzled

in the kichen

"Ichigo asked me to tell you not to go in her room."Lettuce said

"ok Lettuce."Ms.Momomiya said

outside

"ok lets go kish." Lettuce said

at the cafe

Kish and Lettuce walk in with a sleeping Ichigo on Kish's back

"Lettuce what is Kish doing here."Ryou yelled.

"he was at Ichigo's house protecting her while she was there."Lettuce said hurt.

"call her Zoey.call her Zoey.call her Zoey.call her Zoey.call her Zoey."Kish was mumbaling

"sorry Lettuce i didn't mean to hurt your feelings.Ryou said ashamed"but why were you at Ichigo's house Kish."

"damnit call her Zoey! she lost her memory and only remembers the fist past life she had when mark cursed her, Tart, Pai and me."Kish yelled(i didn't steal this and if some other person had this idea i haven't read there fic/fics)

everyone was to stuned to talk.

"now that that is settled i'm going to erase everyones memorys except yours and then say there's a problom with something downstairs or something."the mewmews +Ryou and keiichiro noded.(i don't know if they can erase memorys but anyways and no Kish would not of erase Ichigo's memory for something like this would happen)

not audable (none of this is audable anyways.)Kish mumbled

pop. (whenever there's a pop it means one/two/all of the alians are there or leaveing)

"we're closeing sorry there is a broken pipe down stairs."Ryou said escorting people outside.

pop

"ok what's happening."Ryou asked

another cliffy i'm evil arnt I.

Kish "this is a good story."

Rippedstar "that's only because your helping me write it Dren-Dren."

Kish "hey only kitten can call me that."

Rippedstar "only because i say so loser."

Masaya "haha."

Me and Kish chase Masaya with chainsaws.

Masaya "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Me and Kish "yay!""reveiw!"


	3. Sorry can't help you

_**We apologize but this story is be ing temporaraly/permanently discontinued**_

_**but you all get a free cookie**_


End file.
